realheroesonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Tang Le
Summary Born November 2 1989, 唐勒的--Tang Le D-- is an orphan who inherited a company in Chicago from her father, 唐蕭田--Xiao Tian Tang. He died trying to rescue her from kidnappers. Le loved her father dearly, even if she has never thought about it in that way, and will quote his words of wisdom to her. Her mother, 唐蔡宋戴--Song Dai Tang-Cai--, was supposedly suicidal and died in Le's youth, but Le suspects murder and is determined to find her mother's killer. Significant Traits Le is 5'3'' ''and weighs 114 pounds. Her figure is both petite and honed through varies training regimes. Her hair is blonde and tends to vary in exact length, though she keeps it long. Her eyes are brown. While she always wears what is appropriate to the situation, her outfits are always very excellent quality with fashion in every part applicable. She also keeps as many hidden pockets as possible. She stores varies things, like poisons and weapons, on her person at all times. If she finds that her clothing is too skimpy or revealing for such endevours, she'll stow things away in her hair. She has honed control of her hair so much so that even when she wears it loose, she is able to keep an assortment of small knives and a couple poisons hidden away in it. Le is very intelligent. Aside from personal tutors, she's had to deal with owning a company for nearly ten years now. Her father's best friend is the face of the company so she doesn't have to worry about all the pressure though. Before leaving home, she would spend most of her day training her body or her mind. She only attended about 4 hours worth of meetings a day. She is very good at stepping up and controlling people, but she is also extremely selfish and would rather let someone else deal with being in charge when she can still benefit from it. History Le's Past Le's mother died on January 23 of 1995. It was a stormy night and Song's car was found crashed off a cliff. The windshield had been smashed out and the body, pressumably flung into the water, was never found. In July of 2005 Le was kidnapped and held hostage for 38 hours. She ended the ordeal after he father took a bullet intended for her. She has no recollection of how she ended it though. She stayed in the background for the next two and a half years. On her 18th birthday, she stepped up and publically took control of her father's company, though kept her father's best friend, Richard Wellington, on as her main advisor and stand in. He basically runs the company his own way, listening when she does step in on something. He has no family of his own, so he spoils her just like she was his own daughter. Le's Present Le was following the news and when one of her inspirations from her youth went missing, she decided to go and find him, suspecting him or the already dissapeared Dr. Hiram Boggs to be the only ones capable of helping her solve her mother's murder. Taking only her chauffeur with her, she left home to search for Dr. Hazata Takeshi. She ran all over the place, picking up a young helicopter pilot named Daniel, losing her chauffeur, and finding Dr. Weird, who wasn't on her list of doctors, but who offered aid to her anyway. She is now working for him. Powers Prehensile Hair 1. Hair Growth - Passive - Grow hair to any desired length 2. Hair Arms - Alpha- Grow two arms, equal to the strength of her own, out of users hair, can be used for fighting. 3. Hair Hammer - Alpha- Create a damaging hammer from the hair on her head, stronger than most weapons, even blades, 4. Hair Shield - Novice- Create a shield of hair, stronger than most weapons even blades. 5. Hair Whip - Unknown- Creates whips out of hair, used for attacks. Novice level: 1 whip, Alpha: 2 whips, Superior: 4 whips, Master 8 whips. The hair can be damaged by fire and ice, as well as energy blasts and drying out, otherwise the strength as a hammer and shield exceed that of most anything, even blades. Once in the form, the hair remains that way until you decide its finished or until the hair is cut, frozen, burnt or dried out.